Forum:Disallow subtitles to exceed 2 lines
Hello, I was wondering if it's possible to stop the screenplay HD from exceeding more than 2 lines in the subtitles? Most of the times there is just one word to much in the sentence, so the screenplay will display something like this: Example of subtitle: ::"Bla blabla blabla blablabla bla blaaaaaa blabla ::blabla ::Blablablablabla bla blablabla blablablabla bla ::blibluble" So it displays 4 lines instead of 2, because the sentence is just one word to long! I find this really annoying so there must be a sollution! Maybe it's possible to decrease the size of the font? Or maybe just letting the subtitles continue "off screen" would be a solution. (then you wont be able to read the whole sentence, but I don't care about that) 18:28, October 7, 2009 (UTC)Simon :Hi Simon, :I don't know of any built in way of restricting the subtitles. What you may want to do is figure out the maximum length of the subtitles and then write a small script that automatically chops off anything exceeding that length. Another possibility would be to encode the subtitle into the movie. There are some video editors that will imprint it in the font/color/style that you want. Unfortunately, you can't shut it off then. But it's still an alternative. --JCoug 05:20, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Hello JCoug, ::Thanks for the response, I don't like the idea of hardcoding al my subtitles to my movies, that would take a lot of work to do so for each movie. ::The script seems like a better idea, but I have no idea how to do this. And are you talking about a script to automatically edit the srt files on my computer, or are you talking about a script that would run on the Screenplay Pro? ::On the other hand: Isn't there a way to locate the font of the subtitles or something? Then we could just replace it by a font that is slightly smaller, that would fix the problem too. ::PS: I assume you are using a screenplay pro to, don't you have this kind of troubles with your screenplay? (Or don't you watch movies with srt subtitles?) ::Thanks for helping, Grtz! 20:07, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Simon :::The script would run on each of the SRT files to make the adjustment. Personally, I wouldn't care for a script like that because it would defeat the purpose of having the subtitles in the first place. :::Yes, I am a screenplay pro user (I created most of this wiki, that's my screenplay pro on the front page), and yes, I did run into those kind of troubles when I was converting all of my DVDs to XVid format. What I've done is ripped my DVDs directly to ISO with DVDShrink dropping the subtitles I don't need so that I could turn on the subtitles when the kids are around and making too much noise for me to hear the TV. The professionally authored subtitles always fit. :::There are 3 font files in the Resource directory. I have not had any success replacing any of them. Whenever I've tried to replace them with another font, Its always locked up. It is something I am continuing to research, trying to figure out what makes their fonts work and other substitutes not. --JCoug 16:35, October 12, 2009 (UTC)